Talk:Ilidus of the Empty Palm
SoC confirmed -Gares 18:05, 30 June 2006 (CDT) Yay, finally! My best guess is that this is the boss from wich you can capture 'Way of the Empty Palm'. Now we don't have to do The Halcyon Job anymore to get it. Has anyone got a confirmed location? If that's his full skillset, way to use an elite for nothing... --Theeth (talk) 17:55, 30 June 2006 (CDT) I don't mean to criticize a mob's build, but this is ridiculous. Unless he's accompanied by mobs that use hexes, more than half of his skillbar is useless. Not to mention that WotEP will only ever work once with his build considering recharges. At least it'll make for an easy cap, right? --67.165.22.236 19:32, 30 June 2006 (CDT) :He's accompanied by necromancers and elementalists who use hexes. -- Gordon Ecker 04:48, 6 October 2006 (CDT) Given that the previous method of capping Palm involved not having done a quest I could not give two hoots how useless the boss is. *grin* Kessel 03:30, 1 July 2006 (CDT) I capped it from Xuekao ages ago, I didn't know he didn't have it anymore until a day or three ago. And now a weak-ass boss has the skill! Whoop. His skills are like that because he used to have assasins promise (a hex) and xuekao used to have way of the empty palm. Illidan? It sounds like it might be too tenuous to put in Trivia, but does anyone else think Illidus might be named after Illidan? I know Guild Wars has a fair number of references to other video games, but I'm not aware of any explicit Blizzard references. -- Gordon Ecker 07:08, 24 July 2006 (CDT) Luxon or Outcast He looks like an Outcast, but he uses almost exactly the same skill bar as a Luxon Assassin except that he has Shadow Refuge instead of Death Blossom, and he's surrounded by Luxons. -- Gordon Ecker 04:51, 6 October 2006 (CDT) Green??? Does this boss drops any green? Aricle about afflicted creatures claims that afflicted bosses are only bosses in Factions that doesn't drop green. :this isn't an afflicted... it's a luxon... being a kurzick I don't think it would be fair for me to state the difference between the two. :) --Jamie 19:30, 27 January 2007 (CST) :It was added after release, this and the ferocious strike ranger boss were not given greens, probably through time constraints/having done all the greens in a batch beforehand — Skuld 19:37, 27 January 2007 (CST) :Also "empty palm" implies he doesn't use a weapon? No weapon, no green to drop? 206.100.221.113 23:38, 26 June 2007 (CDT) ::Uses two Dagger Mastery skills tho. Lost My Bow 01:58, 2 July 2007 (CDT) Am Fah Here's a screenshot of him dropping a Plague Idol. Going by the fact that this guy drops Am Fah capes and Plague Idols, I'd have to say he's an Am Fah. --Curse You 19:13, 5 September 2007 (CDT) Black Lotus Strike Nerf Black Lotus Strike has been nerfed. Does he still use it? --80.145.128.3 10:49, 25 November 2007 (UTC) yeah, he has the same horrible build, even after the nerf. 23:42, 29 November 2007 (UTC)